


Ara

by Sebbyashtian11



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebbyashtian11/pseuds/Sebbyashtian11
Summary: After being in the amazons all her life ara needs to leave and discover new things.Erin just wants the best for her friend but they may have gotten mixed up in something much bigger than either of themTogether they travel to camp half blood and realize life as a Demigod is way more dangerous than they would have even thought
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

“Gods, I hate you guys” arianna shreaked. She had been covered in water from a bucket falling off the door. Her friends just cackled in response.

“Come on ara, it's funny.” Erin flashed her an evil grin. arianna was her name ,but no one ever called her that. Ara rolled her eyes and walked over to the open window. Hopping up on the edge, her legs dangled out the window. Wind whipped past sending a shiver through her drenched clothes. Ara loved the view from here, in perfect sight of the coast. The smell of salt in the wind was always comforting for her. 

Ara lived with the Amazons, she had as long as she could remember. She wasn't entirely sure she hadn't been born with them(not that she was complaining she loved it here). Turning back around she watched her friend mopped up the mess with towles. 

“You know you could be helping.” she laughed at taylors statement. She really did love it here. These people were family,taylor with her dark, bronzed face and those ridiculous dimples that seemed ever present on her cheeks. Her best friend, Erin, who was currently complaining about her unruly hair being in her face. Ara slipped a tie off her wrist and shot it across the room hitting her friend square in the arm.

“Thanks.” she said with fake bitterness, a grin still pulling on her lips. She even loved their “mom” (hylla wasn't actually anyone's mom but she might as well be the way she kept them all in line). She loved everything about being a part of something, but something had always felt off to her. 

When erin and taylor finished cleaning the floor ara flopped on her bed followed by erin sitting on her legs. Ara kicked the older girl off (not really older, she was barely 15 and ara’s birthday was in a few days anyway). she sat up and Erin put her head in ara’s lap as they listened to whatever story taylor had from earlier that day. Ara was getting tired and decided the story wasn't worth her time. Combining her fingers in erins messy hair she started braiding. Ara was dead jealous of Erins wavy hair that always seemed to be bleached half way from the ends, though she'd never actually seen Erin do anything with her hair besides cut it. Ara just had a frizzy mass of brown on her head that caused her way too much trouble. 

Ara remembered when she first met Erin, about 4 years ago. They had been in Puerto Rico helping with some big prophecy. Erin had just walked straight into their compound(which was heavily guarded, how she had managed it was still a mystery). She looked disoriented and was breathing heavily as she had just been in a fight. Hylla had seemed to know exactly who she was and sent some girls to help get her settled. The next thing she knew Erin was sharing a room with her. Almost 3 years later Taylor had joined them too. Ara focused again when a knock shook their door. 

“Lights out !” yelled a voice from the other side. Erin walked to her bed and crawled under the covers with half her head still braided. Almost immediately she started to softly snore. Ara knew it would still take her a while to fall asleep,so she rolled over and closed her eyes. 


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Erin saw when she woke up was Ara's face above hers. She then realized that was what had woken her up, ara shaking her. Her head still slow with sleep, she got up and asked what was wrong. 

“ I think we need to leave,” she whispered to Erin, “I had another one of those nightmares. Except this time i know why.” Ara had always been plagued with nightmares. Some she remembered vividly others she couldn't even remember screaming when she woke up. 

“What do you mean?”

“ I mean, I don't feel right here, I haven't for a while, and i know now i need to get out. I don't expect you to just pack up and leave with me but I really hope you will.” she looked defeated. Erin just nodded, she knew that feeling. Erin couldn't even remember joining the amazons. She’d thought about leaving a lot. 

As quiet as they could they packed bags. Erin got dressed and put her hair up messily (sleeping in braids wasn't the best idea). Ara on the other hand seemed to be flustered. she was scrambling around looking for things, mumbling to herself all still in her pajamas. All her movement eventually woke Taylor, who insisted she go with 

them. Once Ara got organized they left trying not to wake anyone. 

Half way down the first hallway they were stopped. 

“Where do you three think you're going?” hylla really had a way of stopping people with her voice. They all just stood there trying to think of an excuse. Hyllas face dropped ever so slightly. “ you're leaving.” erin looked her in the eyes at the same time ara looked down and taylor stumbled through an excuse. 

“ i knew this would happen eventually, i can't have you running all over the country now can i.” she paused, “let me make a call.” they waited there in the hall until she returned. 

“ wait outside by the garage, i have gotten you an escort.” The three girls looked at eachother.

“An escort to where?” Erin asked venom coating every word. 

“You'll find out soon enough.” she turned away like nothing had ever happened. 

The three of them waited for no more than five minutes when something appeared in front of them. They all jumped back startled, Taylor screamed. That something turned out to be two people. They both walked over to one of the SUVs. Erin was very confused by all of this. Who were these people, how did they get here, where would they be going? One of them jogged back over to the three of them. 

“ hi, I'm Will.” he waved at them and Erin thought he looked all too bubbly to be awake so early, especially since he couldn't have been much older than they were. He walked back over to the SUV and got in the driver's seat. Ara followed, so Erin did too. Taylor got in on one side and Erin followed ara through the other. 

“Is he okay?” Ara asked softly. The other person was currently sleeping heavily in the passenger seat.

“ Oh yeah, that's Nico, he’ll be okay,”he smiled, running a hand through his blond hair. 

About an hour later ara and taylor were leaning against each other snoring. 

“It's a really long drive.” Will said, looking at her through the rearview mirror, “you might want to get some sleep.”

“Thanks, but i'm not that tired,” Erin lied, “ i'll just stay awake with you.” there was no way she would fall asleep right now even though she had barely slept at all from nightmares.

“Okay, well i'm gonna stop at the next exit for coffee, if you want some.” Erin smiled and nodded looking at those bright blue eyes through the mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

At almost noon, they pulled up to a dirt road in the middle of nowhere. The boy,Nico, had woken up a few hours ago and had yet to say anything. 

“We should probably just walk the rest of the way.” Will looked at Nico, who nodded and got out. The two boys walked in front whispering things and looking back at them. Erin looked ready to say something when they turned into the line of trees. Taylor followed close behind them but Ara hesitated for a second. She stepped through the trees, and almost fell down the hill. Taylor was glowing. Literally glowing with a symbol ara didn't recognize floating above her. 

“That was fast.” Will laughed. 

“What do you mean?” Ara was thoroughly confused.

“ this,” he pointed down the hill, “ is camp half-blood.”

Ara had been too distracted to even notice the buildings below them. “ there's usually more people here in the summer but since it's spring there are very few.” 

“Camp half-blood?” Erin asked, “as in demigods.” will nodded and Erin looked down the hill with scepticism.

They walked down the hill to a large house with cracking blue paint. 

“ is that a centaur?” taylor yelled. Ara winced from second hand embarrassment, of course he was a centaur he was half horse!

“Ah, these must be the new campers.” the centaur said turning to face them, “ im am chiron.” he shook their hands, but erin refused. He didn't seem offended and instead turned to will and nico, “any news?” 

“Well, demeter already claimed one of them.” Will stated confused. They all turned to taylor.

“Oh, I see. William would you please escort her to the demeter cabin, i believe they can show her around.” Will led taylor out the door they had come though at the same time a girl with bright green hair came in. “You called for me chiron?” 

“Indeed I did, would you mind giving these two a tour of camp?” 

She motions for them to follow her and Ara practically jumps at the idea. She turned around to see erin had not moved at all. 

“are you coming?” ara asked. 

“ i need answers before i go anywhere.”

“I'm afraid i don't have any answers for you at the moment.” chiron sounded too calm to be handling erin with that tone in her voice.

“I am not a demigod and I can tell you that for a fac-” she was cut off.

“Let me show you something before you throw this away.” It was the first time ara had heard Nico talk. He narrowed his eyes at her and they stared at each other until he walked out. Erin followed shortly after. Ara turned back to the girl behind her, embarrassed.

“My names kayla.” she held out her hand.

“Ara.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Outside, Erin had to jog to catch up with Nico. She didn’t say anything only because she didn't need to. He stopped suddenly and Erin realized she hadn’t been paying attention. He had led them back up the hill they had come in from, but this time she noticed a dragon, and a very large statue that she wasn’t sure how she missed the first time. The statue looked familiar but she couldn’t exactly pinpoint why.

“Look,” Nico said from the ground next to her, “ you can leave and forget about all of this and your friends, or you can stay and actually have a life. It's your choice.” 

“I never said I was going to leave.” The edge she wanted wasn’t there. 

“Then I may as well show you around.” He stood and walked back down the hill.

“And finally the cabins.” Nico had already shown her the armory, the canoe lake, the strawberry fields, the dining pavilion, the combate arena and a number of other things she had already forgotten. 

“Which ones yours?” She asked. Erin had gotten more comfortable around him in the few hours they’d spent walking through camp.

Without hesitation he pointed to one. It was all black with no windows and had something she couldn’t clearly see hanging above the front door. She had no idea which god it was for.

“Looks welcoming.” She joked. Nico nodded absently and started listing off each cabin down the row. 

“You missed one.” Erin pointed out, he hadn’t mentioned who his cabin belonged to.

He hesitated a moment, “hades.”

She couldn’t help but laugh a little. 

“What?” Nico asked, looking at her. 

“I probably should have guessed,” she gestured to his shirt, “you’ve been wearing a pegasus skeleton this whole time.” 

He rolled his eyes and said, “I think we're playing capture the flag tonight, you should join in. I mean you have to have some fighting skills from the amazons.”

Erin knew she did, sometimes in their free time, her and Ara would practice fighting. Erin usually won, so she agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes,this one is very long compared to others

Ara didn’t see Erin again until dinner when she sat across from her at the tackle labeled “newcomers”.

“Did you hear about capture the flag tonight?” Ara asked, Kayla had agreed to be her buddy if she decided to join in.

“Yeah I did, it sounds fun.” Erin smiled at her. 

Chiron entered the pavilion and stone tall and intimidating in front of them all.

“Hello,” said Chiron in a booming voice, “before we feast, a lot of you have heard about the game of capture the flag tonight, if you wish to compete, meet back here by sundown.” With that he sat down and dryads started serving food. Ara was starving having missed breakfast and lunch, but Erin didn’t touch a thing, she tended to just snack during the day. They chatted about things they learned that day. Ara found out that Nico was in the Hades cabin which was weird considering he was currently sitting with Kayla at the Apollo table. Ara would just ask her about it after dinner. She was excited to be claimed but honestly Ara didn’t know where she would be going. She didn’t want to leave Erin but she had a pretty good feeling they weren’t sisters. 

Erin snapped in her face, “dude, what are you doing?”

Ara looked at her plate and realized she had picked everything off her pizza. 

“Sorry I zoned out for a second.” She took what was left of her pizza and through it into the fire, Kayla had told her about sacrifices to the gods earlier. When she turned around Erin was gone. It wasn’t unusual, she tended to disappear, so she went to find Kayla for capture the flag.

By the time the sun was setting Kayla had gotten herself ready, Helped find Ara armor, get her a weapon (Ara has chosen a thin silver sword, she liked the feel of it) and told Ara all the rules and strategies for a game like this. Erin was already waiting in the pavilion when she arrived. The first thing she realized was Erin didn’t have a helmet. The one Ara held had blue hair that streamed down the middle of it. The second thing she noticed is that Erin actually fit into her armor.

“What team are you?” She asked, sitting by Erin and Nico. 

“Red.” She said slowly taking in the helmet Ara had. Ara smirked, this was going to be fun. 

Their team captain ended up being some ares kid she couldn’t remember the name of. He was going to put her on defense but after having 3 Aphrodite kids, an Athena boy and all of the Hermes cabin volunteering to be defense, That only left her and 4 other kids to be offense so he changed his mind. Ara was nervous sure but more than that she was excited. She couldn’t wait to see how this played out. As soon as she heard the horn blow she ran in the direction her captain had directed her to, straight through the stream. She was confident in her team's hiding place, something called zeus fist, though it looked nothing like the name. Ara sprinted around trees until she finally reached the water. Taking a break she splashed some of it on her face and looked around for anything. When she saw no sign of the other teams flag she stood and started walking up stream. She heard a noise behind her and turned just in time to be tackled into the water. 

Whoever had ambushed her was strong. Ara hadn’t had enough time to draw her sword so when she hit the water she was powerless. Her head hit something, probably a rock, and her too big helmet fell uselessly off her head. She struggled and kicked but the person still held her tightly as they fought, slashing in the water. The person managed to grab her arms and pushed until she hit the ground again. They kneeled on her legs in the shallow water. She held her breath until she felt like she would pass out, then the weight was just gone and she sat up quickly. Coughing and taking in big gulps of air she looked for who had pulled the other person off of her. All she saw was someone in a red helmet soaked, lieing yards away from the stream. Another kid in blue ran from the woods she had come from, and two in red from the otherside. They all looked at her and she realized she was still sitting in the water. She looked at the other kids still looking at her and asked them why they were staring. 

“How is that possible?” One of them mumbled and she looked up to see an emblem floating above her head.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Erin looked for ara after the game was over, the red team had won. Shs didnt see Ara at the infirmary or with kayla.

“I haven't seen her since the game started,” she told Erin, “honestly, I was hoping you had.”

Erin went to the Hermes cabin for lights out and still hadn't seen her. Eventually, despite all her worry she fell asleep.

In the morning, Ara was walking to the pavilion and Erin called after her.

“Where have you been? I looked everywhere.” she said frantically.

“Um well I was in my cabin.” Ara looked embarrassed.   
“YOU GOT CLAIMED!” Yelled Erin. 

“Umm, yeah,” replied Ara, “can you keep it down not everyone knows yet.”

“Well they're gonna find out soon, you have to sit at the… what table will you be sitting at?”

“Poseidon.” ara replied with a grin. Erin looked at her, that was impossible, wasn't it? They made an oath and Ara was obviously older than the abolishment of it. Then again Erin had heard of Percy Jackson, a great son of Poseidon who couldn't be much older than them, and Nico, whatever his last name was. Ara must have seen her thinking because she said, “ it's impossible right?” 

“Apparently not.” she laughed and ara started walking again. Erin was upset, both of her friends were off and having a great time yet, she didn't know where to belong. 

“Well if it isn't the newbie, you got sewn together yet?” Erin turned to see a boy walking towards her. She had gotten a little banged up in the game yesterday and had inevitably gone to the infirmary to stitch her hand closed.

“Yeah, they did,” she flexed her hand at him, “Matthew, right?” 

He grinned and nodded. They had been defense partners last night and he was a pretty interesting guy. He was a few inches taller than her with crazy, dark hair that stuck up everywhere. She also noticed he tended to wear a lot of seemingly random jewelry. Matthew swung an arm over her shoulders.

“Walk with me, my beloved.” He had a horrible British accent, Erin couldn't help but laugh. 

“I take it, we’re friends now?” 

“Friends? No no no dear we are enemies, see you are unaccustomed to my charm and charisma, and honestly that cannot stand.” he sounded offended but his smirk told her otherwise. She rolled her eyes and continued walking. 

“So what cabin are you in?” she was curious, and maybe a little jealous. 

“Hecate,” he replied quickly. She must have shown her confusion on her face because he then said, “goddess of magic.” Erin was still confused but nodded anyway. 

In the pavilion she took her seats alone at the newcomers table. She wasn't hungry so she had the entire time to sit and do absolutely nothing. When she saw Matthew leave, she followed. 

“So I'm missing out on your charm? Why don't you come practice with me, I've been waiting to beat someone,” she taunted, "should be a piece of cake." 

“Oh you are going down, newbie.” and he took off for the arena, with Erin trailing behind him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ara was just finishing her breakfast when Nico slid into the bench across from her. 

“It has come to my attention we never had a proper introduction, hi, I'm Nico.” she already knew that, so she looked at him confused. 

“I'm ara?” she asked skeptically.

“Okay so that not really why I'm here, Kayla didn't tell you anything about capture the flag right?” Ara was just getting more and more confused, but she hadn't.

“Oh thank gods, shes never gonna let me live it down.” 

“umm okay. Anyways I was going to ask Kayla but since you're here I might as well ask you. Why don't you sit at the Hades table?” 

“oh yeah, I have a doctors note” 

“Are you talking about me?” Will sat down next to Nico and looked at them both. 

“What makes you think we were?” Nico asked.

“ was he?” Will turned to Ara, she shrugged. 

“You both are useless,” he joked, “ I have to get ready to officiate the volleyball game, you guys should come watch.” when they agreed he stood and pecked Nico on the cheek before leaving. 

“Wait are you guys,” she trailed off. He nodded as Kayla sat down by ara. 

“There you are, your friend was looking for you.” 

“ yeah I talked to her, thanks though.” Ara wasn't sure where Erin had gone now but she wasn't that concerned, Erin tended to wander

"did he tell you about the-"

"do not finish that sentence Kayla." Nico glared at her.

"you tripped and fell in the stream, it was hilarious." she laughed.

"it was not hilarious it was cold, and I didn't trip, I was pushed." he corrected.

"a rock pushed you? sure." she laughed again. Ara had never meet a sentient rock but she wasn't quite sure it was that unlikely. She talked with Nico and Kayla until they walked together to the volleyball match.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know if there’s any mistakes or anything so feel free to let me know :)


End file.
